1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mower technology that includes a motor rotationally driving a rotary blade.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a mower technology that includes a motor rotationally driving a rotary blade is well known, such as that described in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-021921.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2013-021921 describes a mower (mower deck unit) that includes a mower deck housing a rotary blade (mower blade) in an interior thereof; and a motor (mower motor) rotationally driving the rotary blade. The motor is fixated on a top surface of the mower deck by bolts. In the mower configured in this way, grass (a lawn) can be mowed by driving the motor and rotationally driving the rotary blade.
In the mower configured in this way, when the rotary blade is rotationally driven, heat is produced by the motor. Therefore, a mower capable of effectively cooling a hot motor is preferred.